Idiots
by Saylidza Hana
Summary: Athrun ingin memberikan hadiah kepada ibunya, membuat robot yang bisa menemaninya saat Athrun tidak berada di sampingnya. Yang ia tidak sangka adalah, dari niat baiknya itu, ia bisa merasakan banyak hal. Sedih, senang, marah, bahkan... jatuh cinta?


**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

'_Hah... hah... hah...'_

_Napasnya berkejaran. Tubuhnya panas. Peluhnya bercucuran dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Rambut birunya menutupi wajah gadis di bawahnya._

_Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki di hadapannya. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus, lehernya yang putih bersih, tercap merah—sisa-sisa kecupan yang diberikannya beberapa saat lalu._

_Ia membuka satu per satu kancing baju gadis itu, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Seraya mengecup bibir gadis itu, tangannya meraba punggung mulus milik gadis di depannya, membuka satu-satunya kaitan yang menghambatnya bertemu dengan bagian 'terakhir'._

_Tanpa diduga, gadis itu menghentikan tidakan nakalnya. Ia menahan tangannya lalu mendorongnya, berbisik di telinganya._

-o-

Cplak Cplak

Ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

_Sial! _

Kasurnya basah kuyup, ia benar-benar mengompol. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gara-gara mimpi indahnya itu.

Oh... ia menggeratkan giginya. Ini seperti sudah terbang setinggi tiga ribu kaki, lalu dihempaskan kembali ke bumi, dan membuatmu terkencing-kencing ketakutan.

Sekarang matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka karena air yang dibuatnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Tentu saja, tidur lagi bukanlah sebuah pilihan, matanya sudah terbuka lebar, ya 'kan? Ia harus mengeringkan 'itu' dan membersihkan dirinya.

_Dan, jam berapa sekarang?_

Ia menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melirik jam digital yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

_Jam... jam... JAM DELAPAN?!_

Ia melompat dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan di kursi belajarnya. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan membersihkan dirinya dengan kecepatan super sonic.

-o-

Ia mengeguk susu yang sudah disiapka oleh pembantunya di meja makan dan langsung berlari keluar. Ia mengejar waktu. Sekarang sudah jam 08.45, lima belas menit lagi pintu gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup dan ia tidak akan bisa masuk sampai jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

Ia berlari sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tanpa memperhatikan orang di depannya, yang alhasil hampir setiap orang di depannya ia tabrak dan membuat orang-orang itu berteriak kesal. Ia harus merunduk meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang ditabraknya, malah membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku terlambat, terlambat!"

"_Tidak! Aku terlambat!"_

BRAK

Ia kembali menabrak seseorang. Kali ini membuatnya dan orang yang ditabraknya terjatuh.

"Aduh."

"Aw!"

Athrun—nama laki-laki berambut biru itu—berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya. Seragam yang dipakainya sama dengan seragamnya, seragam SMA Shoyo. Ia masih merintih kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang menyentuh aspal. Menurutnya, tabrakan seperti tadi tidak sakit sama sekali, wanita dan pria berbeda, pikirnya.

Athrun mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan gadis itu sebuah bantuan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mendongak, lalu menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan Athrun.

"Ah... sedikit sakit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." jawabnya.

"Syukurlah." Athrun tersenyum.

Deg

Ia kenal wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang tidak asing. Di-di-di-dia gadis yang berada di mimpinya tadi pagi. Ja-ja-ja-jadi, gadis itu bukan khayalannya? Ga-ga-ga-gadis itu nyata! Tapi kenapa bisa gadis itu ada di mimpinya? Kenal saja tidak.

"Mungkin kita jodoh." gumam Athrun.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kita jodoh." kata Athrun lebih keras.

"Ha?"

"Ayo kita menikaaah."

"Eeeeh?"

**CUT! CUT! CUT!**

_**'Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini? Jangan berimprovisasi seenak jidat kalian!'**_

**Athrun dan Cagali masih sibuk meneruskan akting mereka, seakan kamera masih menyala untuk merekam mereka.**

**_'Athrun, Cagalli, kalian mendengarkanku tidak?!'_**

**"A-ah, tentu saja kami mendengarkan." jawab Athrun. Cagalli yang berada di sebelahnya hanya merunduk sambil menutup matanya.**

**_'Kalian mau cerita ini diulang dari awal? Apa kalian tidak lelah, hah? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat cerita ini keluar dari alurnya. Kau juga Cagalli, jangan...'_**

**_"Sore ja, _silahkan menikmati fic ini..." ujar Athrun sambil membungkukkan badannya.**

**"Ada apa dengan Cagalli* segera dimulai." sambar Cagalli yang tidak tahan diceramahi Author.**

**_'OII! BUKAN ITU JUDULNYA!'_**

_**-o-**_

**Idiots**

Mirarun

.

.

-o-

Ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan kasurnya yang basah. Ia duduk, lalu terdiam sejenak. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang hilang, kemudian berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kasurnya.

Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ini normal, setelah mimpi seperti itu, laki-laki pasti akan mengompol. Yang tidak normal adalah kenapa ia tiba-tiba mimpi seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan wanita di dalam mimpinya itu. Membaca buku yang berbau _ecchi _juga tidak pernah. Ia... tidak tertarik dengan buku seperti itu.

Dearka—teman berkulit coklat dan berambut pirangnya—pernah menyodorkan buku berbau _ecchi _kepadanya. Dearka menyodorkannya sambil membuka inti dari buku itu. Athrun masih belum sadar saat buku itu berada di depan wajahnya. Ketika ia sadar, wajahnya seketika memerah, dan langsung membuang mukanya. Ia seperti merasakan darah mulai mengucur dari lubang hidungnya. Reaksi Athrun itu membuat Dearka terbahak-bahak, sebuah kata cemoohan pun keluar dari mulutnya.

'_Anak kecil.' kata Dearka yang kemudian tertawa._

Cemoohan Dearka kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Haah..."

Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menyembunyikan bukti kejahatannya dengan selimut, lalu mengambil handuk yang ia gantung di gagang pintu lemarinya. Ia menyampirkan handuk yang ia ambil tadi di pundaknya dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Ia membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang mengucur dari shower di atasnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan wajahnya tersiram air.

Ia sedikit merasa depresi ketika mengingat kata yang keluar dari mulut Dearka itu. Mungkin, bagi orang lain, kata itu hanya kata biasa, yang sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur kasar, tapi untuknya, kata itu menusuk. Haha, lucu bukan.

Ia orang yang sensitif.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat air yang berselancar di rambutnya berlompatan.

Diambilnya handuk yang tadi ia bawa, lalu dikeringkannya rambut dan tubuhnya. Ia melilitkan handuk berwarna putihnya di sekitar pinggangnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, mencari baju yang akan ia pakai untuk ke sekolah.

**-o-**

Selesai berpakaian, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dapur sudah tersedia segelas susu, semangkuk nasi dan sepotong ikan panggang. Athrun menarik salah satu bangku, duduk, kemudian memakan makanan itu.

Hening.

Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu kecuali dirinya. Ayahnya sudah pergi bekerja sejak pagi buta sebelum ia bangun. Meski begitu, ayahnya sangat sayang kepadanya dan ibunya. Sayang, ibunya sudah meninggal satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Ia menyalakan televisi yang berada di depannya. Acara pertama yang ia lihat adalah ramalan bintang. Ada beberapa penduduk yang sangat mempercayai dan fanatik dengan ramalan bintang ini. Mereka sangat patuh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ramalan bintang itu.

Athrun berdecak. Menurutnya, itu hanya sugesti yang diberikan oleh pembawa acara kepada para penonton.

Ia melihat sekelebat bayangan lewat di sudut matanya.

"Ah, _obaa-san, _tunggu sebentar." Athrun membalikkan badannya, menaruh tangan kirinya di atas sandaran kursi.

"Iya?"

"Apa _obaa-san _punya pengering rambut?"

"Saya tidak punya, tapi sepertinya Ana_-chan _punya." jawab sang pembantu. "Apa anda ingin memakainya, tuan?" tanyanya.

Athrun mengangguk, "Apa boleh kupinjam sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti akan saya pinjamkan dari Ana."

Athrun tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih, kau sangat membantu."

**-o-**

**Nguuung**

Athrun duduk di atas kasur sambil mengeringkan 'jejaknya' dengan pengering rambut milik tukang kebunnya, Ana. Kadang ia menggerakkan pengering rambut itu ke wajahnya. Membuat angin hangat dari pengering rambut itu menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya yang basah.

Iseng, Athrun melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

08.00

"Lima belas menit lagi aku berangkat." gumamnya.

**-o-**

08.30

Ini lima belas menit lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Di hatinya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk masuk sekolah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya menjadi pemalas seperti ini.

Athrun berjalan melewati beberapa rumah dan menyapa seorang nenek yang biasa menjadi teman mengobrol ibunya dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Tamura-_san_." sapa Athrun sambil terus berjalan.

"Selamat pagi, Athrun-_chan._" suaranya serak khas seseorang yang sudah tua.

"Tunggu, sebentar."

Athrun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghampirinya.

Nenek Tamura mengaduk tasnya kemudian mengambil sebungkus roti dari dalamnya. "Bawa ini." katanya.

Athrun dengan senang hati menerima bungkusan yang diberikannya. "Terima kasih." Athrun membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku berangkat."

Athrun berjalan meninggalkan Nenek Tamura sambil melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas lambaian oleh tangan kecil nan keriput nenek itu.

"Hati-hati."

Nenek Tamura memang suka memberikan makanan kepada anak-anak. Meskipun nenek itu berperawakan kecil, tubuh yang hampir tidak bisa tegak dan rambut yang sudah memutih, tapi masih saja aktif beraktivitas. Dua minggu yang lalu, ia melihat nenek itu bersama suaminya membantu mengumpulkan sampah di taman. Ia juga memberikan makan kucing-kucing liar yang sering berkumpul di sekitar kuil. Seharusnya orang yang masih muda malu dengan mereka.

Athrun menghentikan langkahnya. Di sampingnya, sudah berkumpul orang-orang yang akan bekerja, sekolah bahkan para ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Alarm tanda kereta akan melintas yang berbunyilah yang mengumpulkan mereka di balik palang berwarna kuning yang sudah menutup.

Ia memasukkan roti yang tadi diberikan oleh Tamura-_san _dan menukarnya dengan sebuah buku kecil, membacanya dengan khidmat sampai ia mendengar suara rusuh dari belakangnya.

Orang itu berteriak.

Kemudian menghentikan sepedanya secara mendadak, membuat ban sepeda belakangnya sedikit terangkat. Ia berhenti tepat di depan palang pintu dan di sampingnya.

Orang itu tertawa garing, "Maaf, pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan." Athrun melirik ke arahnya sebentar, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali ke buku yang dipegangnya.

Tiga menit kemudian, palang kereta api di depannya dibuka. Orang ribut di sebelahnya tadi langsung menggenjot sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh, sedangkan Athrun sendiri tetap berjalan santai, toh masih ada sepuluh menit lagi sebelum pintu gerbang sekolahnya ditutup.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat beberapa orang yang memakai seragam sama dengannya sudah berlarian. Jalan yang basah karena hujan semalam tidak menghentikan mereka berkejaran dengan waktu. Tapi, Athrun tidak menghiraukan mereka, matanya tetap terpaku pada buku kecil di tangannya dengan tetap berhati-hati dengan langkahnya.

**Teng Teng**

Bunyi bel sekolah terdengar. Setiap anak diberikan waktu lima menit setelah bel dan sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup. Orang yang berlari pun semakin banyak. Athrun memasukkan buku kecil yang dipegangnya ke dalam sakunya, lalu memperceapt langkahnya. Ia enggan berlari. Kecepatan jalannya saja sama dengan kecepatan lari _Eyeshield 25_. Jadi, ia tidak perlu berlari, karena berjalan saja sudah cukup cepat.

Tidak, tidak. Itu bohong.

Soal kecepatan jalannya yang sama dengan _Eyeshield 25 _itu bohong. Kecepatan larinya memang hampir sama, tapi langkahnya tentu saja tidak. Di dalam kelas olahraga, kecepatan larinya adalah yang tercepat dari yang lain. Mungkin karena latihan beladirinya dulu, yang memaksanya untuk berlari dengan kecepatan yang harus terus meningkat dan tanpa menghabiskan napasnya.

Anak club lari, basket, sepak bola dan club yang membutuhkan kecepatan dan ketangkasan lain sering sekali mengajaknya untuk ikut dalam klub mereka, tapi ia terus menolak, dan mereka juga terus mengajaknya. Hal itu, mungkin, tidak akan pernah selesai sampai ia lulus dari sekolah itu.

"Athrun, membolos lagi hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak berniat hari ini." Athrun menjawab sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang sedang menyeimbangkan kecepatan langkahnya dengan Athrun.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat, kalau tidak akan bisa masuk sampai jam pelajaran ketiga."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa masuk, kau juga kan?" gadis itu tersenyum girang.

Athrun menepuk dahinya pelan. Melirik ke gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau telat hari ini, Luna." Athrun berlari, meninggalkan gadis berambut merah marun di sebelahnya.

Luna mengikutinya.

Athrun tersenyum nakal. Sudah ia duga.

Athrun mempercepat larinya. Baru kali ini ia berharap segera sampai di sekolahnya. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari perubahannya menuju Athrun yang patuh pada peraturan. Oh tidak, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut, hatinya juga. Ia mencengkram dadanya. Batinnya menolak perubahan ini!

Kicauan burung gagak itu menghentikan langkahnya. Melemahkan cengkraman di dadanya.

"_Sorry_, _you wait there 'till the third lesson's bells rang_, _okay_?"

Kicauan guru penjaga itu menandakan ia telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang telah tertutup. Ada beberapa murid yang juga terlambat sepertinya dan Lunamaria. Mereka mengoceh, menggerutu dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada guru tengil yang sok berbicara dengan bahasa inggris itu. Sepertinya guru itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan murid-muridnya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya dan melenggang pergi dengan angkuhnya.

"Guru sialan itu!" kata seorang siswa laki-laki sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Baru lewat empat menit." seorang siswi menyambar sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya dengan wajah kecewa.

Sebaliknya, dua orang siswi perempuan di sebelah kirinya mengambil tempat duduk di depan gerbang, tanpa keluh, malah mengobrol dengan riang. Berbicara, tapi berbisik. Tertawa, tetapi tidak terdengar. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?

"Ah!" Lunamaria berteriak. Matanya membesar. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, hampir membuat rambut pendeknya yang tersisir rapih menjadi berantakan.

Athrun menoleh ke arahnya, dan hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang mengeluh.

Ia berjongkok, menempelkan dahinya ke lututnya, "Aku ada ulangan sejarah di jam pertama!" suaranya terdengar 'bindeng'.

Athrun melihatnya yang berjongkok tepat di samping kanannya, "Tadi sepertinya kau senang sekali jika terlambat." katanya agak ketus.

Luna mendongak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Athrun-_senpai_, tolong aku..." ia melupakan apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan kepada Athrun tentang kesenangannya terlambat bersamanya.

Athrun menghela napas.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh arah. Adakah yang bisa membantu gadis malang ini?

Ah! Ia menemukan sosok lelaki yang pantas menolong gadis malang ini. Ia mendekati pagar, lalu memanggil namanya, nama sang penolong.

"Shinn! Shinn-_kun_!"

Ia menoleh. Athrun memberikan isyarat untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Athrun-_san_?" tanya Shinn yang telah berada di depannya. Ia memakai seragam olahraganya yang berwarna merah. Sepertinya sekarang ia sedang ada pelajaran olahraga.

"Bisa minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja." jawabnya bingung.

Athrun memanggil Luna lalu memberikan isyarat yang sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada Shinn barusan. Luna yang masih berjongkok langsung menghapus air matanya lalu berdiri, dan menghampiri Athrun.

"Ada apa?"

Athrun menunjuk rok Lunamaria, "Apa..." ia memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk dikatakan kepada adik kelasnya itu.

"Apa... kau... memakai..." wajahnya mulai memerah, ia membuang pandangannya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Apa kau memakai _celana dalam_?"

"Eh...?" wajah Lunamaria memerah. Shinn yang berada di balik pagar pun wajahnya ikut memerah.

"A-ah, m-maksudku celana ketat pendek yang biasa perempuan pakai."

"Ho..." Lunamaria mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kakak kelasnya itu memiliki wajah seorang penakluk hati wanita. Setiap wanita yang melihat wajahnya pasti meleleh. Sayang sifatnya tidak mendukung. Pria normal mungkin tidak akan sungkan menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada perempuan. Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan buat mereka.

"Aku pakai." Luna mengangkat roknya sedikit. Membuat kuping Athrun memerah. Shinn sudah lebih dulu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang tutup rokmu itu."

Lunamaria menuruti perintah Athrun.

"Shinn."

Shinn menoleh.

"Siap-siap." Athrun mengangkat Lunamaria. "Tangkap!" lalu melemparnya melewati pagar—yang lebih tinggi dua puluh senti dari tinggi badan Athrun—seperti melempar seekor ikan tongkol besar. Hal itu membuat Lunamaria berteriak karena perilaku yang tidak manusiawi yang dilakukannya.

"Huwaaa." Shinn hampir terjatuh karena menangkap beban yang cukup berat secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Athrun!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"_Mission complete."_

"Kau sudah gila, Athrun-_san._" kata Shinn kesal. Ia tidak mengira kalau Athrun meminta tolong untuk hal seperti ini. Untung saja tangannya tidak patah.

"Luna, kau itu berat. Turunlah." perintahnya ketus.

"Kau tidak menurunkan tanganmu, mana bisa aku turun?!"

"Bu Natarle mungkin belum masuk ke kelas, lebih baik kau cepat ke kelas." potong Athrun.

"Ah, iya, cepat turunkan tanganmu, dasar adik kelas tidak sopan." Lunamaria memukul tangan Shinn.

"Apa begitu cara memperlakukan orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

Lunamaria menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shinn, kemudian menoleh ke Athrun, "Terima kasih, Athrun." katanya yang lalu pergi.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Lunamaria." kata Athrun tiba-tiba sambil memperhatikan Lunamaria yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dari luar pagar.

"Jangan bodoh." Shinn yang sebelumnya ikut memperhatikan Luna, membalikkan pandangannya kepada laki-laki berambut biru di depannya. "Aku tidak menyukai perempuan kasar seperti dia."

"Oh..."Athrun mengangguk. Bukan anggukan tanda setuju, tapi sebuah anggukan meledek. "Aku juga pernah menyukai perempuan yang lebih tua dariku." katanya sambil terus menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Shinn mendecakkan lidahnya, "Bukan itu masalahnya..." ujarnya kesal.

"Oi, Shinn!" panggil seorang siswa yang juga memakai seragam olahraga seperti Shinn. "Cepat ke lapangan."

Shinn membalikkan tubuhnya, menjawab teman yang memanggilnya barusan, "Oke!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada temannya yang berambut coklat. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi, menatap Athrun di seberang pagar sana. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, _senpai_." katanya lalu pergi menyusul temannya yang lebih dulu pergi ke lapangan.

**-o-**

Athrun memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada orang.

Ia menggeser tong sampah yang berada di sampingnya, membuka sebuah celah di pagar belakang sekolah yang terbuat dari batu bata. Lubang itu cukup besar, sehingga ia dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah melalui lubang itu.

Athrun menemukan lubang itu secara tidak sengaja dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia sedang mencari bola kasti yang ia lempar terlalu jauh pada pelajaran olahraga. Bola itu terlempar melewati jaring yang berada di sekeliling lapangan kasti, menuju belakang sekolah. Bagian belakang sekolah yang kotor dan dipenuhi semak belukar. Tidak ada murid yang mau ke sana, kecuali murid yang ingin berbuat 'nakal' dan murid yang terpaksa ke sana.

"_Athrun, ambil bola itu!"teriak teman setimnya._

"_Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Yzak!"_

"_Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar! CEPAT AMBIL BOLA ITU!" Yzak berancang-ancang melempar stik kasti yang baru saja dipegangnya. Athrun buru-buru membalikkan badan, kemudian bergerak ke arah perginya bola itu._

_Triknya tidak berhasil._

_Ia berlari kecil menuju ke arah jatuhnya bola kasti itu dan berhenti di depan kumpulan semak belukar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menginjak kumpulan demi kumpulan rumput di hadapannya, membuat jalan di tengah semak belukar yang tingginya hampir setengah badannya, daun-daun kering yang berserakan di bagian bawahnya. Tujuh meter di sebelah kirinya banyak bangku-bangku dan meja-meja yang tidak terpakai, semuanya berdebu dan beberapa memiliki lumut di kaki-kakinya. Di depannya ada sebuah bangunan yang kira-kira berukuran 3x4 meter. Didingnya terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh, jendelanya berdebu dan beberapa sudut di atap bangunan itu sudah ditinggali oleh serangga berkaki delapan._

_Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati bangunan itu. Mengintip ke dalam bangunan itu melalui jendela berdebu di samping pintu. Tidak ada begitu banyak barang di dalamnya. Hanya ada beberapa perlengkapan olahraga yang sudah setengah rusak—matras yang berlubang, sekeranjang bola, bola basket dan bola sepak dijadikan satu—dan meja yang ditumpuk rapih dari ujung sampai hampir ke tengah ruangan._

_**Hatchi!**_

_Bersin barusan membuat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah. Debu yang menempel di jendela tadi masuk ke dalam hidungnya, membuat hidungnya gatal. Ia menggaruk hidungnya sambil mulai mencari bola yang tadi hilang. Ia merunduk, mencari di antara semak tinggi. Terus merunduk sampai ia menemukan sebuah bola berwarna hijau tergeletak tidak jauh darinya._

_Ia merangkak dengan agak cepat, melupakan kalau di depannya menjulang sebuah tembok besar berlumut. Alhasil, kepalanya membentur tembok itu dengan keras. Ia diam sejenak, merasakan ciuman yang baru saja dirasakan puncak kepalanya._

"_AW!" Athrun memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya._

_Ia berjongkok, merintih kesakitan sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Ia mengintip ke tembok yang berada di depannya. Kepalanya membuat tembok itu berlubang._

_Hah?_

_Ia memegangi kepalanya, mengecek apakah kepalanya terluka atau tidak. Beruntungnya, kepalanya sama sekali tidak luka, tapi lumut di tembok tadi menempel di rambutnya._

Itu adalah benturan paling keras yang pernah ia rasakan. Kadang rasa nyeri akibat benturan itu masih terasa.

Athrun masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan setelah berhasil melewati medan itu, ia menarik tong sampah yang sebelumnya menutupi lubang itu. Ia berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan celana dan tangannya dari kotoran yang menempel. Ia merogoh tasnya, mengambil _handsanitizer _yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Biarpun dia laki-laki, ia tetap jijik dengan hal-hal yang kotor.

Ia masuk lewat lubang itu bukan berarti ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tidak ingin menunggu waktu dua jam pelajarannya dengan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan adik kelasnya yang tidak enak didengar, lebih baik ia ke sini, tempat rahasianya. Ia seharusnya berterima kasih pada Yzak yang menyuruhnya mengambil bola pada saat itu. Kalau ia tidak menyuruhnya, ia tidak akan menemukan tempat ini.

Athrun menggeleng.

Kalau ia berterima kasih, Yzak pasti tahu tempat ini. Setelah dia tahu tempat ini, ia akan memberi tahu Dearka.

Athrun menggeleng lagi.

Tidak, tidak. Yzak tidak bermulut ember. Tapi, tetap ia tidak mau berterima kasih. Waktu itu ia sudah berniat akan melemparnya dengan stik kasti. Bagaimana kalau tangannya terpeleset dan stik itu mengenainya?

Athrun mengambil kunci pintu bangunan kayu itu dari sakunya kemudian membuka pintu itu. Suasana di dalam masih sama seperti pertama ia menemukan tempat itu, perbedaannya adalah tempat itu sekarang lebih bersih dari debu.

_Seminggu setelah Athrun menemukan tempat itu, karena ayahnya yang tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berantakan, ia memutuskan untuk memakai bangunan itu dan memindahkan bahan-bahan dan perangkat yang akan ia rakit menjadi sebuah robot ke sana. Ia akan merakit sebuah robot burung dengan semua bahan yang ia bawa. __Robot itu dibuat untuk menemani ibunya yang sudah sejak ia smp berada di rumah sakit.__ Sebuah hadiah untuk ibunya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya kesepian di rumah sakit. Athrun ingin robot itu bisa menjadi pengganti dirinya ketika ia tidak di sana._

_Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sebuah _paper clip—_membukanya dengan paksa. Ketika pintu itu telah terbuka, semua debu yang ada di dalam berterbangan. Ia tebatuk, tiga puluh detik tanpa henti._

Ia menaruh tasnya di atas keranjang bola yang sudah tidak terpakai, kemudian merunduk, mengambil peralatannya yang ia sembunyikan di samping keranjang—bagian yang tidak terlihat meski pintu terbuka sekalipun—sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Biarpun ibunya sudah meninggal, ia tetap meneruskan membuat robot itu, sesuai dengan janjinya.

Ia membuka _blue print _ yang sudah ia buat saat kelas 3 SMP. Warnanya sedikit kekuningan, tapi tulisan dan gambar di atas kertas itu masih jelas terlihat. Ada sekitar sepuluh lembar _blue print _yang sudah ia buat. Tiga untuk gambar model, lima untuk detail sambungan-sambungan listrik yang membuat robot itu akan bisa bergerak dan terbang, dan dua untuk mencatat bagaimana robot itu bekerja.

**Teng Teng**

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama selesai sudah terdengar. Empat puluh lima menit waktu tersisa untuknya di tempat itu. Hari ini ia tidak ingin membolos. Di tahun ketiganya di SMA, ia berusaha untuk sesering mungkin masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi tetap saja ia lebih sering membolos.

'Nah, mulai dari mana ini?' tanyanya dalam hati pada perlengkapannya yang sudah berserakan di depannya.

Ia mengambil bagian robot itu yang sudah jadi, bagian kepala dan sayapnya. Membuka bagian badan robot itu, dan memperlihatkan beberapa kabel warna-warni di dalamnya, kemudian mengambil beberapa kabel yang belum tersambung dan menyambungkannya dengan kabel yang digunakan untuk mengalirkan energi gerak ke sayap di sisi-sisi tubuh burung itu.

Ia sudah berkutat dengan robot itu selama satu tahun, tapi belum juga selesai. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak SMA dalam waktu singkat. Mengerjakan _software_nya saja butuh waktu dua bulan lebih dan sampai sekarang masih belum sempurna.

**Teng Teng**

"Eh? Cepat sekali?" ia melihat gedung sekolahnya melalui jendela yang berdebu. Ia tidak merasa kalau waktu sudah berjalan empat puluh lima menit.

Athrun segera merapihkan kembali robot buatannya, memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak berukuran 50x20x20 cm itu.

**-o-**

Athrun mengintip ke dalam kelasnya melalui jendela yang berada di pintu. Meski jendela itu buram, ia masih bisa melihat siluet orang yang ada di dalam. Setelah memastikan kelasnya aman dari guru pelajaran pertama, Athrun menggeser pintu kelasnya perlahan.

"Eh...? Kosong." kata-kata itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya. Setengah kaget karena kelasnya kosong. Tapi ia segera mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya sedang praktek di ruang praktek fisika yang berada di lantai 3.

Ia menaruh tasnya di dalam loker yang berada di bagian belakang kelas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kiri belakang, ia mendapati tempatnya sudah ditempati oleh temannya yang lain. Padahal tempat duduk mereka sudah diatur, dan setiap minggu pun diputar.

Athrun menghela napasnya. Semakin tua di SMA, semakin tidak bisa diatur. Termasuk dirinya.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong. Tempat itu berada di pojok kiri depan. Tempat paling tidak enak. Kepalanya pasti pegal jika duduk di tempat itu, pantas saja temannya itu pindah. Ia duduk dengan memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, seraya melihat murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Ada Shinn, Yolan, dan...

"Oh? Ada gadis itu."

"OSU!" satu siswa masuk dengan membanting pintu geser bagian depan.

"Ada gadis siapa, Athrun?" tanya temannya yang lain yang juga baru masuk. Mereka berdua menghampiri Athrun lalu mencari siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Athrun.

"Kau telat, dia sudah pergi, Dearka."

"Ah... padahal aku ingin lihat gadis yang kau taksir itu. Apa dia cantik? Seksi? Tinggi?" tanya Dearka secara beruntun sambil meliuk-liukkan tangannya.

"Yzak, laporkan dia pada pihak yang berwajib. Cepat panggilkan Milly." Athrun menatap Yzak sambil melirik Dearka yang berada di samping kanannya.

Yzak membuang mukanya, "Biasanya aku tidak mau diperintah olehmu, tapi mungkin kali ini pengecualian." katanya sambil mulai berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dearka mengejar Yzak dan mencegahnya, "Eh, kau tahu sekarang Milly sedang pelajaran apa?" tanya Dearka diwarnai dengan tawa garingnya sambil tetap menarik tangan Yzak, "Kalau kau tidak tahu, aku akan memberitahumu. Ia sekarang sedang ada pelajaran sejarah dan kau tahu siapa gurunya, Bu Natarle, guru yang galak itu. Bisa-bisa kau digigit olehnya jika mengganggu pelajarannya." jelas Dearka panjang lebar. Yzak tetap memasang wajah juteknya, seakan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan panjang yang dijelaskan Dearka.

"Jangan percaya, Bu Natarle mungkin sekarang masih berada di kelas Lunamaria." Athrun memprovokasi.

Yzak melirik tajam ke Dearka, kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Dearka balas menarik tangan Yzak. Mereka akhirnya saling tarik menarik dan dihentikan oleh suara beberapa perempuan yang saling berteriak kegirangan melihat mereka berdua yang sedang tarik menarik.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Yzak berdesis sadis.

Teriakan mereka semakin kencang.

"_Urusai!_" Yzak sudah memegang sepatu kirinya dan siap untuk dilemparkan ke arah mereka.

Mereka tetap berteriak kegirangan sambil berlari kecil ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Athrun melihat ke jendela lagi. Ia bohong soal gadis itu. Dia masih ada di sana. Di mana ada Shinn, di sana pasti ada gadis itu. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengikuti ke mana-mana, itu namanya _stalking._ Menakutkan.

**-o-**

"Hei, hei, Athrun, beri tahu aku siapa perempuan yang kau lihat tadi..." Dearka tetap bersikeras untuk mengetahui siapa perempuan yang dilihat Athrun tadi pagi.

"Itu sudah tidak penting. Kenapa kau penasaran sekali, huh?" tanya Athrun kesal sambil membanting sepatunya yang ia ambil dari kotak sepatu. Ia menukar sepatu putih yang ia pakai dengan sepatu berwarna biru yang ia ambil.

"Hanya ingin tahu." Dearka berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil mencibir. Menghampiri Yzak, yang sudah berada di sana duluan. Dearka menepuk pundak Yzak, "Kau tahu siapa yang dilihat Athrun tadi?" tanyanya.

"Mana kutahu. Tanya saja pada orangnya langsung." Yzak melirik Athrun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Dia tidak mau memberitahu." balas Dearka dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Sambil mendesis, Yzak memasang wajah jijik di depan Dearka, "Kau menjijikan, Dearka. Jangan bertingkah seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS. Tidak diberi tahu, lalu kesal sendiri."

"Aw." Athrun memekik kesakitan. Mereka berdua spontan menoleh, melihat pemilik suara itu.

Di sana ada Athrun yang sedang berjongkok, dan seorang perempuan yang merunduk sekejap, meminta maaf kepada Athrun, lalu berlari melewati Dearka dan Yzak.

"Eh? Siapa nama perempuan itu?" tanya Dearka sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha_._" sambar satu suara dari balik lemari sepatu.

Dearka tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan giginya. "Milly."

Milly mendekatinya, kemudian memukul kepala Dearka dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa, "Makanya jangan jadi _playboy."_ katanya. "Dia itu teman sekelasku. Kau juga bukannya sudah sering mengobrol dengannya?"

"Oh ya?" Dearka mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Miriallia menyadari kalau ada orang lain di sebelah Dearka. "Ah, hai, Yzak." sapanya.

"Yo."

"Mana Athrun?"

Oh, mereka melupakan Athrun yang sedang kesakitan di belakang mereka.

**-o-**

Sambil masih memegangi jari kelingkingnya yang tadi terinjak oleh Cagalli, Athrun pamit untuk berpisah dari Dearka dan Miriallia. Yzak sudah berpisah lebih dulu di dua pertigaan sebelumnya. Ia bilang, ia ada les hari ini.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan Cagalli, Dekkachi?" Miriallia mengayunkan tas hitam di genggamannya.

Dearka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, sedikit kaget karena pacarnya itu tahu kalau tadi ia berakting. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya sambil menyusulnya.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau aku berpura-pura?" Dearka merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Milly yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu gelagatmu ketika berbohong." Milly menunjuk Dearka dengan telunjuknya. "Lihat jalan di depanmu, jangan melihatku." perintahnya sambil mendorongnya pelan dengan telunjukknya.

Dearka menghela napasnya.

"Tadi aku hanya ingin Athrun menyadari kalau itu Cagalli." ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya menatap ke langit yang sudah berwarna jingga di atasnya.

Milly tersenyum, "Kedua mata Athrun masih berfungsi, kau tidak perlu cemas dengan itu." balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Dearka.

Dearka menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya."

"Sudah satu tahun terakhir ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengobrol dengannya, bahkan namanya pun tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya."

Miriallia menggapai tangan coklat Dearka, lalu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Mereka pasti tidak akan seperti itu terus." katanya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

Dearka mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum, "Pasti."

Ia tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Oh, ya. Tadi pagi, ia sepertinya memperhatikan seorang gadis."

"Siapa?" tanya Miriallia penasaran.

Tiba-tiba suasana pun berubah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Setiap aku tanya, ia tidak mau menjawabnya." Dearka menendang batu yang berada di kakinya. Tendangan itu cukup kencang, mungkin bisa menghancurkan kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yzak juga tidak tahu?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak tahu atau tidak mau memberi tahu." Dearka mendengus.

**Guk Grrr**

Dearka dan Miriallia saling menatap. Mereka mendengar sesuatu yang kurang sedap di telinga.

Milly meneguk ludahnya, "Perasaanku tidak enak, Dekkachi."

**-o-**

"Athrun_._"

Telinganya menangkap sebuah gelombang suara yang membawa namanya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Ia menggaruk telinganya, karena jalan di sini cukup ramai, siapa tahu ia salah dengar. Pengucapan nama 'Athrun' dengan 'asuransi' tidak beda jauh. Mungkin itu suara seorang _salesman _yang sedang menawarkan asuransi ke pegawai yang lalu lalang.

"_Ano ko wa taiyou no komachi angel. Yaya_-*" ia mencoba bersenandung. Meski suaranya fals dan sangat rendah, ia tetap memaksa bersenandung untuk memfokuskan telinganya dari suara-suara yang tidak penting. Tapi, senandungnya terputus oleh orang yang memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini sepertinya memang bukan tukang asuransi.

"Athrun-_senpai!"_

Ah, suara itu lagi.

"Yo." seseorang menepuk pundaknya. " Kau menyanyikan lagu lawas lagi, _senpai_." ejek laki-laki berkulit coklat yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Itu lagu populer, mereka selalu berada di peringkat pertama dalam beberapa minggu, Yolan."

"Oh, ada Shinn dan... Luna?" Athrun mengerutkan alisnya sambil menunjuk Shinn dan Luna yang berboncengan.

"Halo, Athrun. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi pagi, meski aku agak syok." Luna turun dari boncengan sepeda Shinn, lalu ikut berjalan bersama Athrun.

"Tidak masalah." balasnya. "Kalian dari mana?" tanya Athrun.

"Kami baru selesai latihan sepak bola." jawab Shinn yang juga ikut turun dari sepedanya.

Athrun memutar kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Shinn dan Yolan yang berada di belakangnya, "Oh ya? Lalu Luna?" ia menunjuk Luna yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Dia manager kami." jawab Yolan dan Shinn bersamaan.

Athrun mengangguk.

Luna menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengus sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga.

Shinn mendesis sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "Kau terlalu bangga dengan jabatanmu." ejeknya.

"Tidak boleh, hah?" tanya Luna ketus.

"Hei, hei, hei." Yolan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Tidak baik kalau mereka tidak dipisahkan, kaca-kaca bisa pecah karena teriakan-teriakan mereka.

"Hei, Shinn, di depan ada mini market, temani aku ke sana." ajak Yolan. Ia menarik tangan Shinn dengan paksa.

"Luna, titip sepeda." kata Yolan.

"Titip sepedaku." Shinn melempar sepedanya pelan pada Athrun, lalu ditarik pergi oleh Yolan.

"_Mou!" _Luna mengguman. Athrun meringis melihat Luna yang kesal pada Shinn.

Athrun tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi terbawa oleh mereka, menunggu Yolan dan Shinn selesai berbelanja dan dititipi sepeda mereka. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka membawa sepeda itu ke depan mini market yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, dan memarkirnya di sana. Sekarang malah dia dan Luna yang harus membawanya ke sana dan menunggui sepeda mereka di depan mini market.

"_Ne_, Athrun, tadi aku melihatnya bersama seorang laki-laki." kata Luna tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menatap Athrun, tapi menatap ke arah lain. Ada rasa tidak enak di hatinya ketika ia mengatakan hal yang mungkin agak menyakitkan untuk kakak kelasnya.

Athrun yang bersandar di pagar pembatas, melirik Lunamaria. Ia memegangi sepeda Yolan dengan kedua tangannya sambil melihat ke arah mini market.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hiyaaa, chap pertama selesai... Makasih yang udah mau baca wehehe. Maaf di awal agak krik gt DX**

**Oh iya, aku mau ngucapin, HAPPY 2ND WEDDING ANNIVERSARY, SUZUKEN AND ****MAAYA!**

**Eh? Udah lewat seminggu lebih, hampir dua minggu. /plak**

**Sekali lagi makasih yang udah mau baca. Di bawah aku mau kasih beberapa penjelasan yang aku kasih tanda (*) bintang.**

***1. Ada apa dengan Cagalli, dapet dari Ada apa dengan Cintanya Mbak Dian.**

***2. Lagu yang dinyanyiin Athrun judulnya Taiyou no Komachi Angel, dinyanyiin sama B'z tahun 1990. Kalo mau denger gimana Athrun nyanyi itu, bisa nyari di fandom G ep 115. Yah, kalo mau...**


End file.
